If I'm going to be living here...
by Ashna
Summary: Koushiro moves in with Taichi and Yamato.Everythings working out fine until he tries to sleep. Then Koushiro follows through on a threat... (shounen ai, fluff)


  
Bitch slaps ff.net for being down so long. "I'm not getting any reviews!!! I can't post a new story!!! I can't do ANYTHING!!!! Well if your reading this that means the problems solved...but STILL it's not fair!!! Soooo instead of working on my big projects...(I need review support to write those!!!) I will write my little one shots and two song fics. (If I ever figure out who's pov Gloomy Sundays from..heheh plot is goooood.) So here's something cute I thought up a few hours ago.

I do not own Digimon......darn. I could have made Sora interesting, Miyako Not color blind, Iori grow his hair out, Taichi(or Koushiro) marry Yamato(or Koushiro), Ken marry Daisuke And Takeru(Or Yamato), Hikari burn those shorts and grow her hair out sooner, Koushiro have more lines, Jyou be less.....closet pervertible and Mimi would have Never had that afro!!!

This is a Kouchi and my first one. I decided to give 'em a try. It originally was going to be Yamachi but I couldn't see Mr. Hair doing this so Koushiro he became!

I'd say their all around the age of 22 or so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro sighed as he placed another box in Taichi's and Yamato's apartment. He really didn't bring all that much but with the desk, the computer, the monitor, his books, clothes, printer, scanner, fax machine and other such things the small room looked cramped. It was just one large room with a sink and stove on one wall, a small kitchen table pushed against the wall, (thank god) a bath tub/shower in one corner and two rather small twin beds under the only window. His desk was going beside the door on the last free wall. The entire room couldn't be more then twenty feet by fifteen but it would have to do. The toilets were down on the first floor at the end of the hall and had to be shared by the entire building.

*Why did I want to move out on my own in Tokyo again?*

Oh yes he remembered now. A rather embarrassing episode when his parents had come home an hour after they left. Traffic or a missed reservation of some sort. Even happy go lucky Taichi had been disgruntled by the interruption of a rather Important point in their plans for the night. 

Both his mother and father had agreed that it might be better for Koushiro to move out and get his own place, Taichi hadn't argued and even sounded enthusiastic. He'd instantly volunteered his place which he had been sharing with Yamato for the past year. He had a job though it didn't pay much so he'd agreed. Taichi was eustatic and Yamato was glad his budget wasn't being stretched as much.

Yamato entered the room with another box and set it down with a thud. He brushed his still long hair back and gave Koushiro a grin.

"Geez Koushiro what did you bring with you anyway? Didn't Taichi tell you we're short on space?"

"I just brought clothes and things for school. I can't exactly keep up with my courses if I do not have the necessary equipment." Koushiro pointed out kneeling down beside a box to unpack.

"Whatever." He said doing the same.

Taichi stuck his head out from behind the desk where he was trying to hook up the computer to the wall, the key board and trying not to ask Koushiro for help.

"It's not so bad. Just had to push the beds closer together and put the book shelf over there too." He said smiling.

The two beds had been pushed together with a curtain separating them. One faced the 'kitchen' area while the other faced the 'bathing room'. A book shelf had been pushed to the foot of one while the other had a wardrobe. The bookcase, wardrobe and drawers built in under the beds was their only storage space.

"Yeah well, you two just remember that I'm here too. It's just a curtain separating those beds." Yamato said putting some books into the shelf space left for Koushiro.

Koushiro blushed bright red while Taichi threw some packaging in Yamato's direction.

"Whatever Yamato. I'm sure you'd loooove to watch." Taichi retorted.

Yamato made a gagging noise but shut up as Koushiro tried to figure out how to return his skin tone to it's original shade. He once again questioned the wisdom of moving in with Taichi and Yamato. All three of them had a tendency to constantly rag on each other and that wasn't about to change with them all living together.

*Oh well, I should just forget it. I'm sure Yamato will shut up... one day... hopefully... I'm doomed.*

"Well I'm done putting away your books Koushiro and I have band practice so I'm outa here." Yamato said putting his shoes back on and disappearing out the door.

Koushiro waved briefly before going back to his un packing. He wanted to finish up most of this before it got too late. He was fairly tired from the days moving. It was past seven and he had classes in the morning.

Taichi had finished hooking up the computer, though it took him twice as long then Koushiro would have, and stood up stretching. He glanced over at Koushiro and grinned. Walking over he knelt down behind the red head and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Taichi I'd like to finish unpacking." Koushiro said pausing to look back at the wild haired boy.

"You can finish in the morning." Taichi muttered into his neck.

"I have classes and HEY!!" Koushiro yelped as Taichi lifted him to his feet and pushed him back onto one of the beds.

"Then I'll do it... Tomorrow." He said before kneeling on the bed and pressing his lips to Koushiro's.

The red head gave up arguing and wrapped an arm around Taichi's neck and lying back bringing the brunette down with him.

~~~~~~~ Around eleven.

Later that night the door opened and shut again as Yamato came back from band practice. Fumbled around in the dark, ran into a few boxes and grumbled about some people who forgot to unpack and let their friends kill themselves in the dark. He finally made it to his bed and collapsed with a sigh.

Through all the racket Taichi didn't even twitch but Koushiro was woken up. He yawned and decided moving would be a good thing. While using Taichi's chest as a pillow was fun it would give him a crick in the neck come morning. He pulled himself up only to realize the pillow was covered in Taichi's wild hair. With a frown Koushiro tried to find a place to lay his head down comfortably but couldn't. 

*Okay... What can I do to fix this little problem?*

With a grin Koushiro slid out of bed, grabbed Taichi's robe which was hanging on the end of the bed and walked quietly over to his desk. He dug through the drawers for a minute before finding what he was looking for. He caused enough racket that a sleepy Yamato sat up and stared at him.

"What the hell are you - doing?" he asked with a yawn.

Koushiro grinned before answering.

"Just fixing something before it becomes a problem."

Yamato shrugged before flopping back down and pulling his blankets over his head. Koushiro walked back to his and Taichi's bed and sat near the top. It took a while but he managed to work through the 'problem' fairly well. Half way through Yamato peeked through the curtain.

"What are you... Oh my god he's going to kill you!" He choked.

"Please. He's 22 years old. This should have been done ages ago." Koushiro said finishing off the last bit with a triumphant smile.

"There now I can sleep properly."

The blonde just shook his head in surprise at Koushiro's audacity and closed the curtain again. Koushiro chuckled before shedding himself of Taichi's robe and sliding in between the sheets again. He put an arm around Taichi's waist and tucked his face up against his neck. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~ Next morning.

Koushiro woke up to the smell of pancakes and knew Yamato was up. Taichi couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Unlike his Mom he did not subject others to his attempts. He yawned and stretched then curled back up against Taichi fully intending to go back to sleep growling stomach or not.

"Goodmorning Koushiro! Get up cuz I know you got classes this morning and I think you should enjoy one last meal before Taichi kills you." Yamato said cheerfully from the stove where he was cooking.

Groaning Koushiro managed to open his eyes. He was about to just get up when he remembered he'd never really put on clothes. Blushing he looked around for some clothes and remembered he'd put some stuff away yesterday in the drawers beneath the bed. Pulling on some boxers and a t-shirt he walked over to the table and grabbed himself a plate of pancakes.

Yamato kept glancing over at the bed with an amused face. He seemed unable to wait for Taichi's reaction once he woke up. Koushiro sighed and ignored him seeing nothing wrong with what he'd gone.

"Are you just going to wait for him to wake up? That could take a while, if he has no where to go he can sleep till two." Yamato said almost asking for permission to wake his friend up.

He waved a hand at Yamato giving him permission and cut himself another piece. He didn't care if Taichi was upset or not. He had the perfect argument for his case. Yamato smiled gleefully and bounded over to Taichi.

"Hey Taichi wake up!!!!" he grinned giving the brunette a good shake.

"Hmmphf... " Taichi muttered pulling the blankets tighter around him and turning away from Yamato.

"Taichi...wakey wakey! Rise and shine lazy boy!" The blonde said sounding overly cheerful.

Taichi just pulled the blankets over his head. Yamato sighed dramaticly then grinning grabbed two hand fulls of the blanket and pulled hard. Taichi came spinning out of the blankets and onto the floor with a thud. He yelped loudly as Koushiro and Yamato laughed.

"Hey!! What's the big idea? I don't have to...HEY!!!" He yelled as he stood up and then made a grab for his robe as he was completely naked.

"Was just trying to get you up." Yamato said innocently turning back to the table and sitting down with a smile.

" Yeah well next time just leave me... WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

Taichi had chosen that point to run a hand through his unruly hair. A force of habit to brush the crazy locks out of his eyes. Instead he found his hair had been litterly chopped off to about five inches. His eyes went wide as he glanced around and saw the trash can full of his hair a pair of siscors sitting by the bed. 

"Who, what... WHY!!!!" Taichi wailed glaring at Yamato who was trying not to fall out of his chair and Koushiro who looked at him calmly from above his pancakes.

"I told you before Taichi. If ever that ridiculous hair of yours ever got in my way I'd chop it off." Koushiro said standing up to put his plate in the sink.

"But, but, but... How did it get in your Way!!!" Taichi wailed at Koushiro.

"Taichi your hair takes up half the bed. If I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as you I'd like it to stay just us. Not us and the eco system that is your hair." He said walking past Taichi to pull on some clothes.

"Now I gotta get to school. Go get it trimmed, it's a bit uneven. Ja na koi." he said giving the sputtering Taichi a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"But... My Hair!"

"Ya know I fell sorry for ya buddy but.... This is just too much!" Yamato said breaking out into fresh gales of laughter.

"Oh just shut up." Taichi growled stomping off towards the shower.

"It's your fault for inviting Mr. Practical to live with you!"

"I said shut up."

"Oh man you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Yamato, want your hair to be next?"

.......

"But it was too funny!"

"SHUT UP!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owarii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's over and it was pointless but I hope you liked! Was it funny? I never know if I'm being funny or not... I hope so! Well R&R please and thank you! 


End file.
